Hell, Heaven and the InBetween
by Vampire of Destiny
Summary: Darren Shan, once again learns the truth in the afterlife. Now he starts his adventures again, with a few old and new friends, and some new enemies...Keep reading on! Thanks for all the reviews! 3rd chappie up!
1. Prologue

First thing's first: PLEASE R&R

New story here, so please no flaming? But please advise me on what needs to be improved. Thanks Darren Shan Fans!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga, nor will I claim the rights to it.

Can I make that more clear? I think not! Now here's the story, enjoy, be amused by it, laugh at the stupidity of it, or just hate it.

Welcome to,

_**

* * *

**_

Hell, Heaven and the In-Between

Prologue: Story

Life can be full of adventure or laziness, pleasure or misery, relaxation or work, saving or killing. Whatever way you want it, you can make it so. Unfortunately for me...I had Mr.Tiny manipulating my life, my destiny. Mr.Tiny is a bothersome little guy who likes making or watching other people's misfortunes. Of course, that's just understating his evil, stony heart and pleasure at looking at pain, misery and tragedy.

Who am I, and why am I writing this? I am Darren Shan. And I am a Half-Vampire, or **was** a Half-Vampire. I'm not sure, because...Well...I'm dead, and now I'm in …somewhere, with some of my dead friends. Impossible? Horrifying? Shocking? Call it what you will, but what I saw in …you'll find out… was beyond writing. Yes, "WAS beyond writing". I'm out now...and for reasons and how's? Read on, and discover my pains, my loves, my...

**STORY.**

End Prologue

* * *

Ta-da! There! You've read one of the many stories to come from me! Me! MEE! Of course, unless my homework starts piling up. Please R&R if you can, and no flames please. I'm too newbie to accept flames! My next chapter will be coming soon. So, don't leave behind this story in the dust of your memories! Bye-bye, see you all at my next chapter!

Even in death, may you be triumphant!


	2. Ch1: Paradise?

Hi again, if you've forgotten me, I'm the one who wrote the first chapter to this strange fanfiction to the Darren Shan Saga. If you haven't R&R yet, it's best to R&R right now, after you've finished these short chapters! Please? No flaming as well! I'd appreciate it if you all would contribute some comments or stuff that could help me improve my story further on!

Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga, nor will I claim the rights to it.

If I could make that more clear, I would. But since it's clear enough, here's the bloody story!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Hell, Heaven and the In-Between**_

**Chapter 1:** Paradise?

Hm? Where am I...ow...my head hurts. So does the rest of my body...am I in the Lake of Souls again? No, the Lake of Souls doesn't give bodies to souls in there, so I can't be in the Lake of Souls if I have a body. Wait, the Lake of Souls? I remember! Me, being a Half-Vampire and the Assistant, the Vampire Mountain, the Ba'Shan spiders, the War of the Scars, the...blood, and...my friends...

Harkat! Evra! Vancha! Alice! Larten! Annie! Debbie!

And...Mr.Tiny. I'm Mr.Tiny's son, I remember that too. I also remember dying...submitting myself to death in the river, after killing Steve. The river! Meaning...my people, the Vampires will think that I will not be sent to Paradise! And they were right...The Lake of Souls, of which I was trapped in for many gruesome years of painful memories. And then, the rescue by Evanna, the deal with Mr.Tiny, me being resurrected as a Little Person, sent to the past, scaring away my younger self, giving my diaries to Mr.Tall (Mr.Tall, or Hibernius, was the owner of The Circue Du Freak and one of my friends, where my life as a half-vampire started, and ended as well), dying, and going to...Paradise!

Is this ...

**Paradise?**

End Chapter 1

* * *

Huzzah! Hurrah! Hu-whatever. There goes another short chapter for all you viewers to read! If you like, you R&R. If you hate, you throw it away to a distant corner in your memories. No flames please, as I have already said.

My 2nd chapter will arrive shortly, but for now, be satisfied! SATISFIIIIIED! So long! See you at my next chapter!

Even in death, may you be triumphant!


	3. Ch2: Life is like that

Yay, my 2nd chapter's up! As you can read, the title is _Life is like that_. Maybe some people will get whereI get my chapter names. Though it **is **rather obvious.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan saga, or any of the author's other books, or any of its characters.

Now here's the chapter some people have been waiting for! (You know who you are...) Thanks for the reviews, and happy reading!

Welcome to:

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hell, Heaven and the In-Between_**

**Chapter 2: **Life is like that.

"Crepsley?" I call out anxiously. "Crepsley? Larten Crepsley?" I've been calling his name in this so-called Paradise for hours. Time seems to run as smoothly here as it does back on Earth. But anyhow, I've been calling his name for hours in this God-forbidden place, yet I have not achieved anything but the soreness of my throat.

I tap the floor again, as I had a few minutes ago. The floor is strangely wooden, yet there is a feeling of softness, like the tenderness of a marshmellow just dipped in chocolate sauce.

There is no walls, no feeling of enclosed, limited, airless space. Just...emptiness. The sky is grey and there are no clouds. Actually, I'm not even sure if there is a sky.

"Crepsleeey!"

"Quiet there, you're annoying the rest of us down here! Y'know we're trying to rest as peacefully as we can!"

Hm? Someone down there? Rest of us? Where's 'down there', and how can I get there..."Who're you?" I ask.

The stranger 'down there' replied, "Someone who you do not need to know...now stop bothering me!"

"Wait, how can I get down there, where you are? Is this Paradise? How come it seems so empty? Is it always like this? Does the weather change? Is there some kind of reception desk where I can search for my friend's name? And can I -"

"Stop! No more questions! I am trying to get rest! I already told you once. Must I come up there and shout in your ear?"

Fine, I guess I'll have to find my way around here on my own. Damn! My body's sore again. Since I've come here, my body's hurting everywhere, yet I feel fine at the same time. I feel like as if I'm alive, yet I know I'm dead. I've been wondering why, and I'm pondering a question of my own, why do I feel...empty?

The stranger 'down there' must been asleep again. I thought it'll be no use bothering him again. Looking around again, I see nothing but sky, sky and sky...of which I'm not even sure IS sky.

Damn, if there's a way to go down, wherever down is, let the gods of the vampires give me a view of it...what?

Suddenly, a sensation of falling from an airplane twenty thousand kilometers above the ground comes to me. And then, I land with a rather loud "Oomph!" I stand up, ignoring the immense pain, and look around. Except, there's nothing to look at, literally. Absolutely NOTHING.

"What the? Darren? Is that you? Are my eyes looking at you right? It **is** you, unless my eyes decieve me." A startled voice pops up at me from the darkness. Something about his voice sparked up something in my mind...

What? "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask cautiously. I am not sure whether it is an enemy...or one of my many friends. But by the tone of the voice, it is a male's voice.

"You do not recognize me? Or my voice even? Hm, you must not have mastered the strange forces and ways of this world above world below world." His voice sounded strangely desperate, as if he had not met a single person that he knew, or wanted as a friend.

"Pardon? World above world below world?" I'm confused, what's a world above world below world...

"World above world below world. Above Earth, yet underneath it at the same time. This, is not Paradise, if that was one of your questions, when you bothered me from my slumber. This...is the In-Between.

"Not Paradise? Not...! But...What? How can this not be Paradise? So what is this place? How can I be here if not in Paradise? How can -"

"It is not Paradise," the voice repeats, "It is the In-Between. There **is** no Paradise, only Heaven. And of the Lake of Souls, yes I know of the Lake of Souls," he says, as I gasp in shock. "there **is** no Lake of Souls, only Hell."

Heaven? In-Between? **Hell? **My mind's working against itself...I can't think... then I try protesting, I try shouting, I try to repeat his words, in order to attempt to understand them, or make them seem easier to listen to, but my mouth doesn't work, my **mind** doesn't work.I feel faint…I wish to understand the words…but it seems that by trying to understand is making me … dizzy… tiring… exhausted… And I fall. I hit the ground (or whatever it is…).

And before my eyes close and see blackness, I hear the stranger's voice, "It is lucky you are not in Hell, better the In-Between then it, if not the Heaven. I know you wish to go to Heaven, to meet your friends there…" He sounded sympathetic, not for himself but for me, "but I think that Fate does not think you ready for Heaven. Too bad so sad, as some humans say. But as I like to say...

Life is like that."

End Chapter 2

* * *

Boring? Strange? Unnatural? Unbelievable? Un-anything? Tell me in your reviews! Please do! I appreciate all of your reviews, and I hope to read more of them in the future! 

My thirdchapter will be out soon, depending on my amount of homework and housework. I hope you'll enjoy reading more of my fanfiction! 

May you be triumphant even in death! 


	4. Ch3: Reunited

Thank you all for your reviews! It really makes my happy knowing some people out there are reading my story. 

And now, here's the third chapter as some people kindly requested!

Welcome to the third chapter of my insane fanfiction of Darren Shan's vampiric saga!

* * *

_**Hell, Heaven and the In-Between**_

**Chapter 3:Reunited**

Hearing people. Seeing darkness. Am I blind? Voices fade out…

---

Seeing faint, dark forms. Not sure what they are…Human or alien? Now I can't hear anything…A familiar voice calls me to be awake… awake…

---

Remembering now…the InBetween...Hell…Heaven. Suddenly my mind is bursting with questions, but I cannot get up nor speak. My senses were dead. My will was gone. Fading out again…

---

"He will be alright, although he is in quite the shock. I expected you to break down the news for him."

"My sincere apoligies. It will not happen again."

"Be sure it doesn't. My time is limited and I cannot be called down here every time there is a newly dead person here." Steps echo away in the distance.

My eyes snap open. My senses awake. I groan. I want to get up, but my whole body is sore. I move around on what seems to be a bed…a bed in an unnatural place? My mind starts thinking, and asking questions to myself.

A dark form comes and soothes me. He puts his arms on my shoulders and stops me from moving around. "You should not move so much Darren. It will do havoc on your already- sorry state." The form says. He holds up a strangely shaped bulb that emitted light. The light hit my eyes and my eyelids automatically blink many times.

"Who are you?" I ask, coughing as I did. My voice sounds like a sore frog, and feels like it's just been burnt by flaming hot charcoal. The light blurred my vision so I cannot verify who the person was.

The form chuckles, and puts his left hand on my shoulder. He says, "Does this not remind you of anything?" and ran a finger from his right hand through a familiar scar on his face…

I grinned…

So the vampire assistant was reunited with his vampiric master and friend...

* * *

Soooo? How was it? Tell me in your reviews! I know it was short, but I will have more in my 4th chapter!

Farewell! Until my next chapter...

Even in Death, may you be triumphant!


End file.
